


Unexpected Twist

by Smitten_Kippen



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Disaster Gays, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Redemption, Romance, Slight Emotional Hurt/Comfort, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitten_Kippen/pseuds/Smitten_Kippen
Summary: After TJ bails on Cyrus, someone comes and helps make Cyrus’ sadness disappear





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Should Have Been Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968784) by [CaithyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat). 



 *Cyrus’s POV*

I watched TJ walk off with Kira, his figure fading into the school. It’s not like him to say sorry so much. All I could think about was that look in his light green eyes. That look of nothingness before he walked away.

I could feel tears well in my eyes. I could only think of all those past memories we shared together. Any experience where we both were vulnerable to each other. With every look. Every touch. Every smile. Was it all just a lie? What the hell is wrong with me? It’s not like we were together or anything. Why do I care so much about this one guy? He’s probably not even into someone like me. I took a seat on the nearby bench, holding my hands to my face to cover the tears in my eyes, threatening to stain my cheeks.

 *No One’s POV*

Light footsteps approached Cyrus, but he decided to just ignore it. He felt he just needed some time alone to think. But the footsteps got closer and closer to him.

“Nice costume.” someone said

Cyrus’ eyes shot open, hands still to his face. He knew that deep voice. That dangerous, alluring tone whenever he speaks.

Cyrus looks up, and it’s none other than Reed.

Cyrus tried to put on bold face.

“What do you want?” Cyrus said bluntly.

Reed stared at him for a few seconds, looking him up and down.

“Well, everyone on campus is walking into the school all happy in their costumes, but you’re still sitting outside all sad. I think I saw you crying a little bit.” He said, taking a seat beside Cyrus.

Damn it, I didn’t think anyone would notice, let alone Reed

“Look, nothings wrong okay? Just leave me alone. You’re one of the last people I wanna see right now.” Cyrus says looking away from Reed.

Even though he’d really rather be with Reed than see TJ with her again.

“Hey, I’m not that great at this, but I’m sorry for what happened back with the gun. It was stupid of me to flaunt it around, not knowing how I could’ve hurt someone. And hey, I even payed my debt to society.” Reed said smiling.

Cyrus looks to Reed, seeing his soft sly smile. He’s never really noticed before, but Reed is pretty cute like this. All soft spoken and up close with him. It was different. He can really see he’s making the effort to apologize.

Cyrus, shifting his eyes down a bit, “You do seem sorry for what you did, but I accept.” Said Cyrus

Reed smiles big, “Thanks man.” He says.

The deep tone of Reeds voice runs chills through his body, feeling a rise of heat in his cheeks.

“Soo...” says Reed. “Why are you dressed as a salt shaker? Reed questions.

Cyrus sighs, “Well, TJ wanted to do a costume with me. His idea was somersault. It’s an inside joke.”

Reed’s silence shows Cyrus that he doesn’t get it.

Cyrus tries again, “You know, somersault sounds like summer and salt?”

“Ohh now I see it!” Reed says, happy to finally understand.

“So where’s TJ at? Is he late or something?” Reed asks.

“No” Cyrus says looking to the sky. “He ditched me for some girl he barely knows.”

He looks to Reed, seeing his eyebrows raised in surprise

“You know,” Reed says, “Back when TJ and I still hung out, he talked a lot about you. Non stop about how funny you were. And how cute you were when you talked. It’s weird that he’d up and leave you like that. Since he did, there’s probably some other reason why he did it, don’t you think?”

Cyrus clenched his teeth. He knew TJ. Boundless confidence and all. He does whatever he wants. Even if it meant hurting someone else.

Reed knew talking about this would just make Cyrus feel more sad.

“How ‘bout we go inside? The bells gonna ring soon” Reed suggests.

“Ugh but I’m gonna go in there without someone to match with, it’s gonna be so embarrassing” Cyrus says defeated.

“Well, what if I matched with you for costume day?” Reed asked.

Cyrus looks him up and down, seeing him in board shorts, sunglasses and flip flops. Sunglasses hanging from his shirt.

That’s what TJ was gonna wear

“Actually, you are dressed for summer so you’d fit perfectly with me” Cyrus said smiling

Reed looks down at himself. “Oh yeah! I almost forgot I wore this today.”

Reed smirks. “Cmon, lets go in there and show everyone why we have the best costume. Wouldn’t want your saltiness to go to waste would I?”

Cyrus grins. “Oh shut up” Cyrus says, hitting Reed in the chest. Reed flashes him a smile in return.

Before walking in the school, Reed has an idea. “Hey, lets take a pic of us for InstaPic. With community service hours, I haven’t really been able to post much on it lately” he says.

Cyrus shrugs his shoulders and smiles, “Sure, why not?!”

Reed steps near Cyrus, snaking his arm around him, holding his phone up to take the picture. They both smile for the picture, a light blush on Cyrus’ face appeared.

Cyrus knew deep down that if TJ saw this, he’d freak. But what did he care. Cyrus was with someone who wanted to see him smile and be happy. Who cared enough to check on him. Even if he did have a messy past. Cyrus sees that Reeds a changed person now. Even though they just started truly talking now, Cyrus liked being around Reed. Believe it or not, Reed liked being with Cyrus, holding him close to his chest.

Reed captions the picture. “He’s the salt to my summer 😆! Get it? Somersault? I didn’t really at first, but he’s more cute and creative than I’d ever be” Reed hits the post button.

Reed and Cyrus walk into the school, with Reeds arm still wrapped around him. They couldn’t help but smile.

*cut to TJ*

TJ finally manages to get away from Kira by going to the bathroom. TJ takes out his phone, thinking whether or not he should try and text Cyrus to apologize

TJ types out, “Hey, Underdog. I know I didn’t match today. I know how bad I hurt you. But please, after school can we meet up at our spot? I really wanna see you”

Before he hits send, TJ gets a text from his sister Amber.

“Hey, check Reed’s post on InstaPic, I don’t think you’re gonna like this” Amber wrote

“Reed” TJ thought to himself. He hasn’t heard that name in a while. He opens up InstaPic and searches up Reed. In a few seconds, there he saw his recent post.

With his arm around Cyrus, in their summer and salt outfits.

TJ’s jaw drops. So many questions flooding in his head. Why’s his muffin with Reed? Why are they smiling together? Somersault’s their thing, why is Reed doing this with Cyrus?!

TJ feels a flush of anger and sadness. He knows he hurt Cyrus today, he couldn’t even bear to look him in the eye for long without feeling dead inside. Knowing he’s responsible for making Cyrus feel that way. But he couldn’t believe Cyrus would be hanging out with someone like him.

TJ grips his phone hard. “That should be me” TJ repeats to himself. Over and over. TJ grunts in frustration and punches the bathroom wall. Ignoring the pain in his fist. It’s nothing like what he felt in his heart.

“Hey Kippen” Kira says from outside “You done in there?”

TJ rolls his eyes, “yeah hold on” he says plainly.

He needs to talk to Cyrus now. But not with Kira in his back. He’ll wait till after last period to get to Cyrus.

*Cut to the end of the day*

Cyrus walks out of his English class, seeing Reed outside the door.

“So, How was today Cy” Reed asked

Cy. No ones ever called him that before. But he liked it a lot.

“With you, today was pretty perfect. I have you to thank for that. It’s been so long since someone wanted to try and make me happy before” Cyrus says sweetly.

“Hey what can I say? I’m a man of charms” Reed grinned. “But really, I liked hanging out with you today. Seeing you smile is a thousand times better than seeing you sad. We even got a sweet pic in the yearbook”

“I did too. I never thought I’d be doing this with you” Cyrus said.

“Me neither” Reed said. “But I’m glad I could be here for you. Maybe we can hang out some time?”

“Just name the place, name the time” Cyrus said smugly

Reed smiles, “Sure thing” he says. “I’ll see you tomorrow”. Reed leans in to hug Cyrus. He whispers in his ear.

Babe

Cyrus blushes so hard. Shivers running down his spine, hearing Reed’s words flow off the tip of his tongue.

They break apart and Cyrus watches Reed head for the exit. Cyrus, dumbfounded, leans back against the wall. Trying to stay sane.

Oh my god that’s like the third time I’ve blushed around him. Geez what’s up with me. He even called me babe and we’ve only hung out just this once since the day with the gun. Does he like me? Do I like him?

But Cyrus doesn’t know that TJ was watching that whole time. His heart breaking seeing Cyrus with Reed.

TJ sneaks around Cyrus unexpectedly and grabs his wrist and drags Cyrus away

“What the hell?! Let go!” Cyrus yells, but he’s too weak to break the death grip on his wrist

Cyrus looks closer at the boy dragging him away. “TJ??!” He yells loudly. “What do you think you’re doing??”

TJ ignores him until he gets to a nearby stairwell.

As they enter the stairwell, Cyrus manages to tank his hand free from TJ.

TJ stares him down. “What were you doing with Reed??” He yells out

“What were you doing with Kira??” Cyrus retaliated

TJ ignores him and keeps asking. “You couldn’t stand him when you first met him, let alone be within 100 feet of him when you saw the gun. And now you’re acting all lovey-dovey and close with him?”

“Why does it matter to you TJ?! He consoled me and made me feel happy all day today after you walked off! Especially with Kira, someone you knew for like, what, 10 minutes??” Cyrus shouted. “Reed was there for me when I felt like nothing inside because of you. He made me feel like I actually mattered. You don’t have the right to get annoyed with me! If anything, I deserve to be the one who’s mad at you!”

“You made me feel like I was nothing. Like every time we were together meant nothing and only nothing. But with Reed, it was different”

With every word that came out of Cyrus’ mouth, TJ felt a striking blow to his heart.

“Why am I even explaining myself to you” Cyrus said rolling his eyes. “Until you understand the pain you caused me, just leave me alone” Cyrus said walking off

Now it was TJ’s turn to feel the way Cyrus did this morning. Feeling how it felt to be left heartbroken.

He knew Cyrus didn’t mean what he said. That all their time spent together didn’t mean anything. ‘Cause every second he was with Cyrus, TJ was in cloud nine.

He knew he had to win Cyrus’ heart back. One way or another.


	2. Redemption ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ tries to make things right with Cyrus

*Cut to Reed and Cyrus at Reed’s house  
————

“So” Cyrus says with a happy sigh. “This is where the great Reed lives. Not bad not bad. Actually, it’s really beautiful”. 

Reed shrugs off the compliment. “Thanks, but it’s nothin much”

“Nothing much??” Cyrus says. “I’ve never seen this much granite in a kitchen before!” Cyrus strolls around, feeling every counter surface.

Reed chuckles at Cyrus’ cute reaction. “This isn’t exactly why I brought you here” he says

“Oh, well why did you?” Cyrus asks

“Because... we’re making muffins!” Reed shouts out.

Cyrus closes his mouth shut. “Um I’m not exactly the best baker. The last time I tried to bake something I set the oven on fire” he says nervously

Reed playfully rolls his eyes. “Oh please, with us together, I’ll make sure that won’t happen” 

Cyrus shrugs his shoulders. “Well, I warned you. But anyways, what kind are we making? He asks 

Reed pulls out a box mix and slams it on the counter. “Blueberry Macadamia” He said smoothly 

Cyrus’ eyes widen. 

That’s TJ’s favorite...

Cyrus’ was shaken from his thought of TJ by Reed’s voice.

“Come on bro! Stop standing there with your eyes open like that and help me out” Reed said

Cyrus shakes his head a little, returning to reality. “Yeah, sure” he says slowly

The thought of TJ not leaving his mind

Reed gets out the ingredients and pours them into a bowl one by one. He hands it over to Cyrus to mix. 

Reed hands Cyrus a whisk. “Mix like you’ve never mixed before” he says smiling

I’m not exactly that fast, but I’ll try. Cyrus thought

Cyrus whisks the batter rapidly, some of it landing on his nose, until it’s all mixed smooth. 

Reed raises his eyebrow at the batter on Cyrus’s nose. He strolls over to Cyrus. 

Reed smirks, “You got some of it on your nose” he says pointing

“Oh I do? Let me get it” Cyrus says, reaching over for a paper towel.

“Nah it’s ok let me get it” Reed insists. He leans towards Cyrus’ face, kissing Cyrus’ nose, getting all the batter off.

Reed leans back, looking into Cyrus’ eyes. “How bout be get this in the oven and we can chill in my room?” 

Cyrus, still in shock, nodded his head quickly

They both make their way up the stairs to Reed’s Room 

Reed, laying down, pats the space beside him, gesturing for Cyrus to lay with him. Cyrus walks over and lays next to Reed while Reed scrolls through Netflix and puts on an episode of Friends.

Reed slings his arm around his shoulder and pulls him in close.

Being this close with a guy, it reminds me of how I used to cling to TJ whenever we watched a scary movie together. Ugh what am I thinking. I’m with Reed now. Even though we only started talking a few days ago, I can’t help but like being around him.

“What, do I have something on my face?” Reed said, catching Cyrus staring at him

Cyrus couldn’t help but keep admiring every trait of Reed’s face, from his blonde hair down to his sharp jawline. Not knowing Reed took notice of him staring.  
Cyrus leans in unconsciously and locks his lips with Reed. Everything just felt so right.

Reed was shocked, but that feeling quickly went away and he smirked into the kiss 

Cyrus pulls away, seeing Reed’s goofy smile and nuzzles his head into the crook of Reed’s neck.

But Cyrus’ attention still lingered for someone else..

—————  
*Cut to the following day at school*

Reed and Cyrus enter the building as the bell was going to ring soon. 

TJ stood by his locker near the entrance, catching sight of the two by the doorway, discreetly watching. 

“See you after school?” Reed asked. “Yeah, definitely!” Cyrus said. 

Cyrus turned and walked away from Reed to get to his first period. Seeing this, TJ was about to walk up to Cyrus to try and talk to him again, hoping that he cooled off a bit, until he saw Reed run back up to Cyrus. 

Reed pulls Cyrus’ arm, making him face him and gave him a deep, slow kiss. TJ was desperately trying to bottle his rage from the sight of them. 

Reed pulls away, “Can’t let you start your day without it” he says smirking

Cyrus blushes, giving him a soft chuckle. “You’re gonna make me late, bye!” Cyrus says walking off quickly to class.

TJ sighs and slams his locker shut. “It’s gonna take a lot more to make it up to him.” 

I’m gonna need some help with this, I can’t do it alone

————————  
*Cut to the beginning of lunch*

TJ sprints towards Buffy, catching her leaving her class.

“Buffy, I need help! Badly” TJ says impatiently. 

Buffy gives him a dirty look. “Really TJ, do you really expect me to help you with after you ditched Cyrus, my best friend, on Costume Day? I know he’s feeling better than before, but it doesn’t change the fact that you hurt him, leaving him in front of the school with that salt shaker costume with some girl you just met. Especially, with a girl I can’t STAND!” Buffy said loudly

TJ clenched his teeth together. “Look, Buffy, I know that you have every right to hate me. But I’m trying to make it right with Cyrus. Cyrus is the one person I’ve ever cared about. More than my friends, and even more than Basketball. Seeing how much I hurt Cyrus through his eyes that day, I’ve never felt more disgusted with myself than ever. I-“

TJ paused. 

“I like Cyrus. No, I don’t just like him. I love him” he says

TJ goes off on a tangent to Buffy

“With his quirky attitude, to how short he is compared to me” TJ says, smiling of the thought. “And how I get lost in his dark chocolate brown eyes, and how he changed me completely so quickly-“

Buffy cuts him short. “Ok ok. From my 7 years of knowing Cyrus, I have never seen someone so obsessed with him. And I would have never imagined that it’d be you. But, I know that Cyrus likes you too. But you have to show him. Not just tell him. I want you to try and do this on your own. But don’t worry, you won’t be completely alone. Andi and I’ll give you a helping hand. We’ll give you more details later.” 

TJ gives her a big smile. “You don’t know how much this means to me. I know I hurt him, but I can’t live without him, and I wanna show him why we can’t live  
without each other.” 

“Alright, I believe you. But if you hurt him again, bet that I’ll hit you in places you wouldn’t even imagine.” Buffy says, still protective off Cyrus. Buffy walks off to meet up with Andi for lunch.

TJ whimpers, and nods his head quickly. 

———————

Buffy makes her way into the lunch room. Cyrus runs up to her from her side. 

“Buffy Buffy, I need to talk to you!!”

Jesus Christ, first TJ, now Cyrus. They really can’t be apart from each other for too long

“What? What do you need to talk about?” Buffy asks, having an idea of who he wants to talk to about.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed that I’ve been hanging around with Reed.” Cyrus starts

“Trust me, I know. Right when I saw that InstaPic I wanted to rip yank his arm away from you. But if you were happy with him, I figured you saw something in him I didn’t. Like with Amber and TJ.” Buffy said 

“Speaking of TJ,” Cyrus said, “I’ve been hanging out with Reed and I think we’ve become a couple? We haven’t really used the term “boyrfriend” or anything yet but we’ve kissed a few times.” 

“Geez you’ve only just started talking a few days ago. Ok, go on” Buffy motioning for Cyrus to continue

“I know, I know but the thing is, Every time I’m with Reed I can’t help but think about TJ all the time. Anytime we hang out, kiss, cuddle, whatever it is, TJ’s always on my mind. I know you’re probably mad at him right now from Costume Day and don’t want to hear about him, but I really miss him.” Cyrus confesses

So they both miss each other, huh? Welp, helping TJ is gonna be much easier now.

“So, what’re you gonna do about Reed?” Buffy asked

“He’s been helping me cope from Costume Day and making me feel great. But I feel so guilty about thinking of TJ when I’m with him. But I don’t know, what should I do Buffy??” Cyrus asked helplessly

“Since you miss him so much, I think you should end things with Reed. I know you’ve been together for a but, but ask yourself this. Do you like being with TJ more?” 

Cyrus thinks for a second and admits. “Yeah, I really do. What I have with Reed was great, but it was kind of quick with him and rushed” 

“How should I make it up to him? The last time we talked, I yelled at him like crazy, even though I know I didn’t want to yell at him like that.” Cyrus said

“Don’t worry about it. Andi and I will have it under control. Later we’ll text you what we come up with, alright?” Buffy asks

“Yeah! Have I ever told you that you and Andi are the best friends this little guy could ever have?” Cyrus asks with a smile

“Only a couple hundred times” Buffy says laughing. “Best Friends sticks together right?” 

“Absolutely” Cyrus says

“Good, lets go to lunch already” Buffy says 

———————

*Cut to after school at Andi Shack* 

“So where’s Cyrus?” Andi asked, taking a seat on the couch.

“Reed’s walking him home” Buffy said

“Ugh” Andi groaned

Buffy reassures Andi with a hand on her shoulder. “Trust me, I had the same exact reaction. But get this, Cyrus is gonna break it off with Reed so he and TJ can make up. They both came to me, wanting advice on how to fix things with the other. Back to back. It was insane.” 

“Oh my god” Andi says. “Well, I’d much rather have Cyrus hang with someone who wasn’t dangerous like Reed. And we been knew how much they liked each other, even if TJ left him in Costume Day. They’re so whipped for each other.” Andi said with a sigh of relief

“Tell me about it” Buffy says, rolling her eyes slightly

“Anyways, since they both need help, this is where we come into play.” Buffy says 

“So, what’s the plan?” Andi asked

“Well, I remember back when I found TJ together with Cyrus, pushing him on the swing. That was probably the first time I saw him happy. I want them to make up with each other there.” Buffy says

“Hmm I like it so far” Andi nods

Buffy continues on

“TJ’s gonna meet Cyrus, who’ll already be at the swings, chocolate chocolate chip muffin in hand.”

Andi snaps her fingers. “Right! ‘Cause that’s his favorite!!” Andi squeals

“Now most importantly, this is where you come in Andi” Buffy says sternly

“Oh, what do you need me to do?” Andi asked

“Remember when you made Jonah a bracelet? Well, I need you to make two bracelets, one with TJ’s name and one with Cyrus’” Buffy said

“Yeah that’d be awesome, I can’t believe you thought of all this.” Andi says shocked 

“Yeah well, anything for Cyrus to be happy” Buffy points out, Andi nods her head in agreement.

“So, besides their names, any other designs I should put on it?” Andi asked

“I’ll let you get as creative as you want with it” Buffy said

“Perfect, I won’t disappoint” Andi said confidently 

“Once they get to the swings, it’ll all be completely up to them” Buffy said

“Right!” Andi said

“This is gonna be great” they both said laughing

———————  
*same night, Cut to Reed and Cyrus, outside Cyrus’ house*

“What’s up babe?” Reed said casually, leaning in for a kiss

Cyrus leans his head away from Reed

Confused, Reed tries again, but Cyrus leans away further.

“What’s wrong?” Reed asked

“Actually, I need to talk to you” Cyrus said 

“Ok, shoot” Reed said nonchalantly 

“I-I can’t be with you anymore Reed. Please hear me out before you say anything. Every moment we’ve spent together has been awesome. The day you comforted me made me fall for you almost instantly. It’s insane. Any time we got close or kissed made me blush like crazy! But I don’t wanna lie to you-“ 

Reed cuts Cyrus off. “You’ve been thinking about TJ haven’t you?” He said

“Yeah... I have” Cyrus said softly 

“Look man, don’t worry about it. If you wanna be with him, then by all means do it” Reed said strongly 

“You’re acting so calm about this” Cyrus said nervously 

“I know TJ always talks about you. Even from seeing you two together that one day, I knew you two had some feelings for each other. But really, it’s fine. What I really want is for you to be happy. If TJ is what makes you happy, then I want you to be with him.”

Cyrus looks at Reed, knowing he’s not completely happy. Cyrus wraps him in a tight hug. 

“Thank you for seeing me this way. You’re such an amazing person. You’ve really changed from the first time we’ve met” Cyrus said with a smile

Reed smiles in response. “Well, we can still be friends right?”

“Totally” Cyrus said 

“Plus, if TJ hurts you again, I’ll always be here” Reed flashes Cyrus a wink. 

“I’ll keep that in mind” Cyrus laughs. 

“Alright, go head inside, it’s getting late” Reed said

“Okay, I’ll see you around Reed” Cyrus said, giving him a quick hug before going inside

Reed watched him as he went in.

You’re a lucky man TJ

———————  
*next morning, Andi’s going over what to do with TJ*

“Alright here’s the plan TJ” Andi said

TJ rubs his hands together. “Lay it on me” 

“Got the muffin?” Andi asked

“Check” TJ says, holding the muffin

“Okay, when Buffy texts you and gives you the “Ok”, then you can go and meet Cyrus at the swings” Andi states

“Niceberg” TJ said 

Andi cringed. “Oh my god you’re such a dork. I guess I can see why Cyrus likes you so much” 

TJ smiles, completely agreeing.

“Anyways, here’s the cherry on top” Andi said, handing TJ the two bracelets

One with TJ’s name on it with a basketball engraving on it. And one with Cyrus’ name with a chocolate chocolate chip muffin next to it. Both having a pride flag on them. 

“Wow” TJ said, shocked. “These are amazing” 

“Thanks, feel free to gas me up later” Andi said confidently. “I’d tell you what to do with the bracelets, but I’ll let you decide”. 

“Thanks, I’m gonna go to my locker real quick” TJ said. “And thanks again, so much to you and Buffy” 

Andi smiled, “Just another service we provide.” “Now hurry up!!” 

Andi shoos TJ along 

—————————  
*cut to TJ’s locker*

TJ opens his locker. Pulling out a piece of clothing to change into. 

“Alright, it all comes down to this” TJ said, shutting his locker, heading to the bathroom to change. 

5 minutes past. TJ gets a text from Buffy. 

“Ok, it’s time 👊, make us proud” she wrote

TJ replied with a “👌” 

TJ ran out of the school to the swings

———————-

TJ approaches Cyrus, seeing him swinging softly

TJ took a deep breath. 

“That swing taken?” He said

Cyrus looks up at him, eyes bursting wide open. Seeing TJ wearing his bar-mitzvah hoodie.

“Oh my god, you saved that hoodie all this time” Cyrus said, dumbfounded

TJ cracks a smile, “Yeah, of course I did” he says, sitting on the swing besides Cyrus.

“Look Cyrus, these last few days have been so tough. Hurting you the first time was like hell, but hurting you a second time destroyed me. Right when I left you, I wanted to run back into you and hold you in my arms. Then seeing that InstaPic of you with Reed crushed me. Anytime you kissed or hugged him, I knew it was wrong. I knew that it should’ve been me with you. That should’ve been me cherishing every bit of you. Then from the moment you screamed you’re head off at me, I knew I screwed up bad. That my chances of ever being around you anymore would be crushed. You deserve every right to hate me, but I just wanted to tell you what I’ve been holding in all this time, and that I’m sorry” TJ said apologetically

Cyrus gazed at him, studying the remorse and regret written on TJ’s face. Oh how he wanted to kiss him so bad. But he deserved answers.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t thinking about you every day. Even with Reed. I cared about you so much. You leaving me never felt so heart wrenching in my life. But what I want to know is, why? Why’d you leave with Kira in the first place?” Cyrus asked pleadingly.

“You really wanna know?” TJ asked quietly

Cyrus nods his head.

“She made me feel so insecure about loving and caring about someone. As if it was wrong of me to feel that way.” TJ finally said.

Cyrus looked puzzled, “Who’d she make you feel that way about?” 

TJ was surprised.

“Really? You are so oblivious” TJ said laughing slightly

Cyrus waited for TJ to explain himself

“How about I show you instead.” TJ said, softly grabbing Cyrus’ hand

TJ softly laid a kiss to the front of Cyrus’ hand. 

Cyrus gulped, feeling his lips come in contact with his skin. Watching every one of TJ’s moves.

TJ rises from the swings, moving towards Cyrus’ neck.

“This okay?” TJ whispered with a rasp in his voice.

Cyrus nodded slowly 

TJ laid several kisses to his neck, making Cyrus shiver from every kiss and touch. Cyrus’ breath quickened. 

Finally, TJ moved to Cyrus’ face, looking deep within Cyrus’ deep brown eyes. Slowly closing his eyes, leaning in.

Feeling their lips finally touch

Both of their lips moving in a pattern, feeling every motion of their lips dancing together. Both of them loving and desiring the taste of each other’s lips. As if fireworks exploded around them. 

They both pulled away from what felt like an eternity. Not wanting the moment to disappear

“I love you underdog” TJ said in a low voice

Cyrus felt his lips curve into a warm smile

“I love you too teej” Cyrus said. TJ chuckled at the nickname.

TJ grasped both of Cyrus’ hands, not breaking eye contact 

“I never ever wanna hurt you again Cyrus. The second I did I knew I lost the one good thing in my life. The one person who mattered more to me than anything. But now, I’m not leaving. Not now. Not ever” TJ said with pleading eyes.

Cyrus began. 

“You know, I never thought I’d fall for someone so different yet so much like me. When you left, I felt my world fall apart. Because of one person. You, TJ. All my life I’ve never been a priority. But that changed ever since I met you. You’re the one who made me feel important. Like I mattered to someone for once in my life. I always knew that you’d be there to protect me and that you would never truly mean to hurt me. I forgive you, and I hope that you’ll forgive me too. For yelling at you and not understanding how you felt too. For only thinking about how I felt.” 

“You already know I accept.” TJ said smiling

“And to show you how much you mean to me, I have some things for you.” TJ says, reaching into the pocket of his hoodie, holding a chocolate chocolate chip muffin in his hand.

TJ hands Cyrus the muffin.

Cyrus looks down at the muffin, smiling with soft eyes, remembering their first ever moment together. 

TJ stops Cyrus before taking a bite.

“Not done yet” TJ said

Cyrus pauses, wondering what else TJ could possibly have to surprise him. 

TJ reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bracelet with his name on it, with a basketball engraved next to his name. Along with a pride flag. 

Cyrus’ mouth is hanging open. TJ holds Cyrus’ hands out and puts it on Cyrus’ wrist.

“This shows that I’ll always be yours.” TJ said

TJ raises his arm to show Cyrus his bracelet. One with Cyrus’ name and a chocolate chocolate chip muffin engraved beside it, also with a pride flag. 

“And this shows that you’ll always be mine, muffin.” TJ said smoothly

Cyrus was still taken aback by this. Shocked how much this jock changed for him. 

“I don’t know what to say” Cyrus says 

“Just answer me this, do you wanna be mine? Forever and always?” TJ asked

Cyrus hopped off the swing. Stood on his tip toes. Wraps his arms around TJ’s neck and give him a soft kiss. 

“Does that answer your question?” Cyrus said with a smirk

“Nah, I think you need to show me again” TJ said with a smug face.

They both smile and laugh at each other

“I can do this all day underdog~” TJ said, holding Cyrus by his waist. 

“We could, or we could swing instead?” Cyrus asked

TJ softly sighs with a light smile. “Anything for you” 

They both hopped on the swings and swung back and forth, constantly meeting each other’s eye. Both not afraid to swing high into the air. 

Suddenly, TJ asks, “So why Reed?” 

“Really TJ?” Cyrus said surprised. “Well if you must know, Reed was pretty awesome. Hot, flirty and he was a hell of a kisser” Cyrus said purposely, making TJ annoyed

“You wanna test that theory” TJ said licking his lips

Cyrus flashes him a smirk. “How ‘bout we save that for later?”

TJ rolls his eyes. “Fine~” 

And they both continued to swing, happy to tease each other while finally being together. Tying the knot with bracelets on hand. 

Making the moment last forever

♾ 

————————  
End~

😱Writing This was quite the journey I gotta say. It definitely took a while but I’m glad with how it turned out. Thanks to all your support for the previous chapter. It definitely made me want to do a part 2 even more ☺️!


End file.
